


Hands Off

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Demon Dipper Pines, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Gore, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper threatens to harm Grunkle Stan and Bill is willing to do anything to prevent it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

> A dark drabble my friend gave me the idea for. Honestly I had a lot of fun with her prompt.

Bill never thought much of visiting his Grunkle Stan during the summer. It was mostly an excuse for his parents to get him out of their hair while school was out of session. However he never expected this summer to be worse than having no electronics and being stuck in a small town.

A certain boy- no. A certain demon had taken it upon himself to constantly harass and embarrass Bill. He went by Dipper and at first his antics were just as idiotic as his name. But they gradually became more violent, more disturbing and possessive with every occurrence. Soon the name of Dipper instilled an instinctual fear into Bill. He was everywhere… always watching…Even in his dreams.

Lately Dipper had been giving him the same reoccurring nightmare. A vision where the demon would grotesquely murder Bill’s beloved Grunkle. Every time he always had to check if the old man was okay, and luckily every time he was. But last night… it felt almost too real. He could practically hear the screams ringing in his ears and woke up with a start, eyes brimmed with tears. This was too much. “Dipper! I know you’re here, come out,” He called, annoyed that he had to summon that asshole but this was getting out of hand.

The demon appeared, smirking down at the wet eyed teen knowingly. “What is it Bill? Have a bad dream?” He questioned despite already knowing the answer.

“I know you’re the one who has been giving me that nightmare!” Bill accused bitterly, not wanting to think about what would happen if that horrible dream became reality.

Dipper looked hurt, though it was obviously sarcastic. “I’m surprised Corn Chip, but on the other hand… it’s not untrue,” He grinned maliciously, sending a chill down Bill’s spine. “Meet me in the forest tomorrow night… or else,” He warned before disappearing. Afterward Bill collected himself to go check on Stan. He was still okay. For now…

The next night Bill did as he was told, wandering through the forest of age old trees that brushed the starry night sky. There was a full moon tonight so there was a little bit of light to guide the way but for some reason, he knew exactly where Dipper would be. The demon was sending him obvious signals… he wanted something. Upon arriving at a small clearing, Dipper stepped out of the shadows. He stepped toward the boy, who made no moves to move away quite yet.

“What do you want?” Bill demanded, glaring up at Dipper as he began to casually float so he could be taller and intimidate the human boy. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I want to kill Stan,” Dipper stated bluntly with a shrug, as if such an action wasn’t such a big deal.

“W-wait! What?! Are you serious?” Bill panicked, his eyes wide with concern. He didn’t know what he would do without Stan! He was the only loving family member he had.

“Of course I am, if I wasn’t I wouldn’t have called you out here,” Dipper answered gleefully, his smile creepily eager for murder.

“I-… look, I’ll do anything. Just don’t hurt Grunkle Stan,” Bill begged, not sure what else he could do to appease Dipper.

Dipper thought this over for a moment, lightly rubbing his chin. “Anything you say…?” He asked slowly, wondering what this boy would be willing to sacrifice.

“…Anything…” Bill gulped, getting the gut feeling that he would soon regret uttering those words in response.

Dipper looked around with a bit of concentration, grinning when he spotted the perfect thing. He pointed to a nearby tree trunk with an old rusty ax stuck in it. It had obviously been there for a while and exposed to the elements. “I want you to cut off your hand with that ax,” He declared, his single green eye glinting in the moonlight.

Bill gasped and stepped back, shaking his head. “N-no… that…” He stuttered. Cut off his own hand?! That was insane!

“Do you want Stan to die? I could kill him so many ways… disembowelment, mutilation, decapitation, burning…” Dipper listed off, counting each on a finger.

“O-okay! Fine. I’ll do it…” Bill agreed, hesitantly walking over to the stump. Dipper followed, watching as the human pulled the ax out of the stump. The wooden handle was rotten and even slightly slimy from moss the stump creaking when the weapon was removed. Bill put his non-dominant hand onto the stump, shaking as he raised the blade in preparation. He took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut, the pain shooting up his arm as he broke skin and sliced flesh.

He screamed out in agony, heart pacing when he opened his eyes. He had gotten through… but it hadn’t made a clean cut despite all the blood spilling from the fresh wound. He bit his lip and let the rusted blade slam down again, the bone making a sickening crack. He screamed louder this time, sobbing. But he wasn’t done yet. His hand was still attached. So he took one last hard swing, the ancient ax breaking once the deed was done.

Trembling he fell to his knees, staring at the amputated hand in front of his eyes and the stump where it used to be. Staring at the flesh and bone finally made him throw up a little, gagging onto the grass. Dipper was grinning widely, picking up Bill’s hand and inspecting it happily.

“You know, if I really wanted to kill Stan I would have done it already,” Dipper mentioned, satisfied with Bill’s death glare from down on the ground. “But for now… this is perfect,” He chuckled, looking right down at the boy and licking some of the still warm blood from the hand.

“One day, all of you will belong to me.”


End file.
